Gregor and the Attack of the Cutters
by Booklover222
Summary: Four years have passed since Gregor has returned from the Underland.He is 16 and his life is about to take a drastic turn. Read and Review


Gregor was falling, straight into darkness, nothing to catch his fall. He could make out the lines of the jagged and dangerous rocks below. If only Ares were there to save him. No. Ares wasn't there, and he was never going to be there again, thanks to the Bane.

The rocks were closing in; they became closer and closer with every passing second. He didn't know how much more time was left before the collision that would cost him his life. He started to scream, the end was drawing near. The rocks were coming closer; they were only 100 yards away now.

Now 50.

Now 20.

Gregor closed his eyes, and then waited for the splat.

There wasn't one.

He opened his eyes and found himself in his room on the family farm in Virginia. He let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. He got out of bed and started getting dressed, all the while pondering about his dream. Gregor thought it was strange to have a falling dream after so long of being rid of them. It had been almost 3 years since the last time he had experienced one, and that was almost a year after he returned from the underland.

Ever since he came back he felt out of place, an outcast. He was always afraid he was going to lose control and hurt someone. Gregor felt as if he were a weapon, turned off, waiting to be awakened by the slightest of touch. He was surprised that he had made it 4 years in the overland. After experiencing the life below, it was almost impossible to readjust into the everyday life of the overland.

After getting dressed, Gregor left his room and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down and ate quietly. He looked over at the clock. 7:30. He had an hour until school started. He finished eating and placed his bowl in the sink. He walked to the living room and grabbed his backpack. He looked towards the sofa and saw his mom sitting down and watching television.

"Goodbye mom, I'm heading to school" Gregor spoke softly.

"I'll see you when you get home honey" she replied, looking up from the T.V. screen.

Gregor grabbed his keys and left out the front door. He walked down his driveway up to his gray Toyota corolla. He unlocked the driver side door and he sat down inside. He inserted his keys into the car, and turned them slightly. His car hummed a little then died. He tried again, the same results. He tried one more time and it finally started. He really needed a new car, but his family had hardly any money with his dad's teaching salary and his mom's staying at home. He supposed his car was just fine.

He backed out of the driveway slowly, and then turned right. He headed down the dirt road that led to his high school.

About half an hour later, he pulled into the parking lot. He exited his car and locked the door. He pulled out his phone to check the clock, it was 8:09. He still had about 20 minutes left until class. He started to walk to his locker. He had science first period and math second. He kept those two textbooks and then put the rest in his locker.

Gregor didn't really have any friends he could hang out with to pass the time. Ever since he had come back, he didn't have very good social skills. He was secretive and mysterious. Most people were intimidated by him because he was always silent. He never let you know how he felt. He decided that he was just going to take a walk around the school campus until the bell rang, About 15 minutes later, it did.

He started to walk to class; he was walking by the auditorium when the school bully Jack slammed his shoulder into him. Gregor fought his rager senses as hard as he could, he was about to explode from anger.

"Watch it loser" Jack stated coldly, his friends trying to look tough beside him.

Gregor finally managed to get his senses under control and walked to science. He was kind of scared because he almost let his rager side take hold. He knew that he couldn't handle it all the time, and if Jack kept provoking him, Gregor would lose control.

Once he reached science, he sat down and stared at the clock. He was so bored in class and he never paid attention. Finally, after 48 minutes of torture class had ended. He walked straight to math and sat down. He repeated the process and when class ended he went to his locker.

He exchanged his two textbooks for an English one and a Social Studies book. He then walked to English and decided that he would pay attention because he felt that not being involved made class go by slower. After English, He went to his favorite class, Social Studies. He loved Social Studies because he liked learning about places where ancient people lived and how past civilizations kept themselves alive. Once that class was over, Gregor went to lunch. He waited in line and got his food. On his way to find a seat, Jack bumped into him and knocked his tray into his face, getting mashed potatoes all over.

Gregor wiped the potatoes from his face and stared at Jack. He was laughing with 2 or 3 of his buddies standing next to him.

"Hey Gregor, You got a little something on your face" he joked.

Gregor flinched towards Jack in a provoking motion. Jack snapped his fingers and about 10 more people got up to join him. Every fiber in Gregor's body was urged him to punch jack in the face.

"Back off Jack, I don't want to hurt you" Gregor lied, very much wanting to hurt Jack

"Hurt me? Like you could pipsqueak, I'd beat you up so fast your head would spin" he said, advancing towards Gregor.

Gregor sighed "Have it your way Jack" he said getting into a fighting stance.

Jack threw the first punch. It was powerful and fast, but not fast enough for Gregor's rager senses. Gregor ducked easily, and then while Jack was off balance Gregor pushed and sent him into a table. Then Jacks friends came at him as well, Gregor punched the first one in the face with so much power that he felt that guys jaw crack.. Then he dropped down and donkey kicked the next guy in the chest, breaking his breast plate. He ran at the rest of them, spinning, dodging, kicking, punching and jumping. Not one of them landed a blow and within a minute, all of them were either unconscious or unable to stand. Jack got back up and charged at Gregor from behind. Gregor clicked his tongue and spotting jack with echo-location jumped high off the ground and did a back flip while jack ran under him.

Jack expecting to tackle Gregor was off balance and he fell on his face. Gregor walked up to him and pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"Maybe next time when I tell you to back off, you will" and then he punched him in the face with enough power to knock him out instantly.

Gregor looked around. Everybody was staring at him in awe. They couldn't believe he had single handedly taken down about a dozen of people all bigger and stronger than him.

Gregor felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned and it was his Vice Principal Mr. Lewis.

"Let go of me and I won't hurt you" Gregor said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt me young man, then would give you immediate expulsion" Mr. Lewis replied angrily.

"I wouldn't dare? We'll see about that" And with those words, Gregor grabbed his vice principals arm and flipped him onto his back.

Then Gregor ran to his car, hopped in and drove away. He had one destination in mind.

The Underland.


End file.
